Heretofore it has been taught that in the stimulation of an unconsolidated formation in a well the formation should first be consolidated in its entirety for several feet radially around the wellbore and, after this consolidation procedure has been completed, the formation should next be fractured employing a "tackifying" agent in the fracture fluid. When this process is completed, the formation, as well as all the propping agents in the fractures, has been completely consolidated. This procedure is fully and completely disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,680, issued June 11, 1974, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.